fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Miraculous Princess Pretty Cure!
|katakana = 奇跡のプリンセスプリキュア！|romaji = Kiseki no purinsesupurikyua!|director = Chinatsu Kiseki|studio = KisekiMiracleStudios|network = KisekiMiracleNetwork|episodes = 60|op = Dreaming Miraculous Princess Pretty Cure!|ed = Forever Miraculous!|theme = Princesses Dreams Hope|pre = Yokai Precure|suc = Shining Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure}} is the nineteenth fanseries created by Chinatsu Kiseki. The main motifs are princesses, dreams and hope. Updates * 12/08/16 - '''The main antagonist of the season as well as the first antagonist to attack the cures.have been revealed. * '''12/08/16 - '''According to Kiseki, there will 5 villains who will attack the cures. Plot Characters Pretty Cure / The lead cure of the series. She is a very elegant and smart girl who gets high levels. Her cure alter ego is Cure Destiny, the princess of the future whose theme colour is purple / The twin sister of Mirai. As her name suggests, she has a sunny personality. Her cure alter ego is Cure Firestorm, the princess of the passionate flames whose theme colour is red / A student of Noble Academy. She is very shy however she dreams of world peace. Her cure alter ego is Cure Sympathy, the princess of world peace whose theme colour is yellow / Another student of Noble Academy and roommate of Amelia. As well as a student, she is also a famous idol. Her cure alter ego is Cure Lyric, the princess of song whose theme colour is blue / A generous and loving student of Noble Academy. It is said her aura can get rid of any hatred and evil that passes her. Her cure alter ego is Cure Heartbeat, the princess of loving emotions whose theme colour is pink / The student council president of Noble Academy and roommate of Ai. Although she is quite strict, she cares about the students of Noble Academy with a motherly personality. Her cure alter ego is Cure Lune, the princess of the glistening moon whose theme colours are silver, dark blue and lilac. / A transfer student from northern Japan. She believes hope will never fade. Her cure alter ego is Cure Mito, the princess of legends and light whose theme colour is orange. / A beautiful yet shy girl and roommate of Hikari. Her cure alter ego is Cure Yún, the princess of the sky and clouds whose theme colour is white. / / Originally one of the main antagonists and the missing princess of the Ciel Kingdom. As Opal, she was cruel and selfish. Her cure alter ego is Cure Emerald, the princess of the bonds of hope whose theme colour is green Mascots D.A.R.K.S.T.O.R.M The main villian of the series. She is ruthless and willing to get rid of all dreams and hope to spread despair. The first of the villains to attack the Pretty Cure. He is cruel and detests dreams Supporting Characters / (Special and Movie only) The roommate of Hōseki. She is also the head of the newspaper club who looks for more info on the Pretty Cure each and everyday. In episode 14, she discovers that her classmates are actually the Pretty Cure. In the special and movie, her cure alter ego is Cure Estrella, the princess of space and time whose theme colour is gold. The mother of Mirai and Taiyo. She is very caring and owns a little jewelry shop near Noble Academy with her husband, Ryūsei. The father of Mirai and Taiyo. He can be quite emotional and owns a little jewelry shop near Noble Academy with his wife, Seiun. Items Locations Media Trivia Merchandise To see merchandise, please go here Gallery Category:Hickmanm Category:Hickmanmseries Category:Hickmanmspinoffs Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Series Category:Miraculous Princess Pretty Cure!